Proving My Love
by Queen of the Undead
Summary: About a young girl at Hogwarts, PG13 for swearing and junk. =P Enjoy!! Please R/R
1. The First Day

Short Chapter, sorry!!! I'll try to make the next one longer, please enjoy and R/R! ^_^ Please, I did not create Harry Potter and I do not take credit for any of these characters or the school or anything else, except for Kae, my char. ^^ ooh, and this is my first actual story-thingy so flamers will be ridiculed and put into the next chapter. XD JK.  
  
Proving My Love  
  
Kae dropped down into her seat at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall, across from Draco Malfoy, sighing deeply and dropping her bag onto the floor next to her seat. She was late, as usual, and still had a Potions essay to complete. She yawned tiredly, picking up a biscut and spreading some marmalade onto it before taking a huge bite. She wrinkled her nose and swallowed, sipping from her goblet of juice and twitching in her seat. An unnaturally very small owl swooped down very low package landed with a fairly quiet "THUD" on the table, causing her to jump in surprise. She never got any mail. "Damn owl.." She muttered, glancing up at the tiny thing as it fluttered away. Leaning down, she tore off the paper and smiled faintly as she pulled out a medium-sized snowglobe. She grinned somewhat, gazing into it. "I dunno how Mum got this.." She tilted her head to the side, grinning more. "Hey Malfoy, what d'you see?" She shoved it up in his face, making him grunt slightly, and sneering, he took it into his pale hands and gazed down into it, laughing. "See? I don't see anything.. Ooh, lookie! It's a house. Aww. And its snowing." He rolled his eyes, handing it back to her and sneering again. Kae smirked, looking back into it. "Well, I see my mum. and, wait, Brian?!" She glared at the glass orb, her usually lavender eyes swirling into a color of deep red, matching her unusually natural bright red hair. She stood quickly, the whole thing slipping from her hands and falling to the table, shattering, as her full height was pretty tall. There was a sneer, a gasp, a scream, a laugh, and a growl. Draco of course sneered, Kae gasped, Pansy screamed, Goyle laughed, and Crabbe growled. Kae's hands moved down rather fast to gather up the broken pieces, several of the sharp tiny ones embedding themselves into her hands, causing them to bleed rather freely. She didn't notice though, tears now running down her face as she choked back sobs, trying to fix the globe. Professor Snape stood from his seat at the Teacher's Table, raising an eyebrow over at Kae and the ones surrounding her, walking over as soon as he spotted blood. "Laukskin! Hospital wing, now." Kae shook her head, gasping. Snape growled, grabbing Pansy by the arm and shoving her towards Kae. "Take her!" He pulled out his wand. "Repairo!" Blinking in confusion, he stared at the table as the pieces didn't go back together, as they were supposed to. He rolled his eyes then, not wanting to appear as a fool. "Malfoy, clean up this mess." He sneered, moving back to the Teacher's Table to explain things. Parkinson was already leading Kae out of Great Hall, into the hospital wing, not saying a word and leaving just after she "dropped her off". Kae had several pieces of the glass ripped out from her hands, then had her hands bandaged up and she slept for the rest of the day, waking early the following morning as though having forgotten everything from the day before. She smiled cheerfully at Madame Pomfrey, wincing from slight pain in her hands as she pushed herself into a sitting position. "G'morning Ma-" She stopped in mid-sentence, her eyes widening for a moment before she fell back, passing out. 


	2. A Rude Awakening

                Kae stayed in the hospital wing for nearly a week before they just started to think they knew what was happening. Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Madame Pomfrey stood near her bed, talking in hushed tones; though it didn't matter, she was still unconscious. Madame Pomfrey bit her lip before speaking,  obviously choosing her words carefully by how slow she was talking. "It seems.. It seems there was some sort of.. poison of some sort.. inside of the globe. I don't know Professor, she seems fine, but whenever she is conscious she starts rambling on about You-Know-Who.. She talks like she's one of.. them…" She glanced to Snape, he would know.. her eyes made her way to his arm but she quickly looked away after a stern look from Dumbledore. "Well," he said, "I suppose we should wait another week and see what happens before contacting her parents. Until then, I want someone watching her twenty-four seven, and I want notes taken on everything she says. G'day Madame." With that, he turned on his heel, leaving. Snape glanced to Kae, sneered, and left as well. Madame Pomfrey sighed as she got out a piece of parchment and a quill, placing herself in a chair  beside of Kae's bed, watching her.. Sleep, so to call it.

Kae awoke at exactly 12:00, midnight, on the last day of the following week. She sat up straight in bed, than fell back, wincing and moving a hand to her forehead. ((W00t, moving to Kae's POV ^^))

I.. I can't see. I tried to tell Madame Pomfrey, or whoever it was sitting there, I could sense them and here the faint scribble of a quill. The words formed at my mouth but no sound came out. My throat is dry. I see several colored stars, mostly blue and yellow, then big, red ones, blotting out the rest of them. I hear a voice, sounding like.. Professor Snape's.. but it fades quickly. He sounded worried. That's a first. Now I hear a different voice. This one is much colder.. It speaks to me not with its mouth but with its head, its brain, its like.. telepathy. I can't see it, just hear the voice.. I can't tell the gender, sometimes it sounds male, when it is mad, it screams.. then when its happy.. the voice is.. high-pitched. I can hear it again, it's upset.. A plan has gone wrong, it's blaming.. me.. 

Kae jumped up, looking around wildly. There were tons of people surrounding her. All of the teachers, Madame Pomfrey, and Dumbledore. She felt her cheeks become warm as she saw Draco Malfoy among the bunch. What was he doing here?  She saw Neville Longbottom, as well. Neville. Strange. They all looked pale, except for Draco, who was staring at her, his eyes somewhat wide. "You're a- ?" He stopped, the lights had just went out. All of them, even the candles. They were in complete darkness. Someone screamed. "No, not him!"


End file.
